


Blood

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [27]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The reference to Scully's weight gain is in no way meant as a criticism. Scully is and always has been beautiful, obviously. It is included here and in later stories as both evidence of Scully's self-confidence, and as a wink and a nod to Gillian Anderson's pregnancy.</p></blockquote>





	Blood

I'm about to hang up the phone when Melissa's voice comes back hastily. "Hey wait, Dana."

"What?" I ask.

"I almost forgot, mom wanted me to ask you something."

I roll my eyes before I can stop myself. The only things my mom sends through my sister are questions about my love life, my health, my mental state or what I want her to make for Sunday dinner. "What?" I sigh.

"She wants to know if you're okay."

"Well that's pretty non-specific."

I can hear the hesitation in her voice as she elaborates, "Physically? I guess she means?"

I frown to myself, instantly becoming offended even though it takes my brain a moment to realize why. "Is this about my weight?" I ask in a tone that usually makes Mulder stutter whatever he was about to say.

It has the same effect on my sister. "W-well, I-I guess so? I noticed too lately that you've maybe gained a couple of pounds."

I smile a little, amused. She'd never have asked if our mother hadn't made her. I know she doesn't care, and I know my mom is just worried. But I have put on a couple of pounds. Mulder has politely ignored it. I have been occasionally cursing it. "Did it ever occur to you two that maybe I've just decided to let myself go?"

Melissa is silent at that. She's never been a fan of my sarcasm. "Mom's just worried about you, Dana," she sighs.

"I know she is. And you can tell her that I've been to the doctor and had a complete physical and I am fine. It's probably just because I'm older now." That may be part of it, considering I turned thirty this year. But I really don't want to get into the real reason for it. 

"Mom thought it was maybe because you were laid off."

"I wasn't laid off, Missy," I snap. "Our department was closed. I'm still very much an FBI agent."

"That's what I thought; I guess she's confused. Did you just work on that case with the guy who was shooting from the tower? I saw on TV that the FBI was there. That must have been scary."

"I wasn't there for that, but I did some work on it," I inform her, not wanting to go into too much detail.

"Anyways, mom thinks you're depressed because you're not working with your partner anymore."

I laugh a little at that, even if it's not totally off the mark. "Well I just worked with him on that case. So you can assure her that's not what's going on."

"I didn't think so," she says cryptically. "You seemed alright when we were out shopping the other day.

"That's because I am."

She's quiet for a moment before venturing, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." My palms instantly get sweaty. I've got nothing to be ashamed about, but there is something I've been keeping from her, and she always has some kind of radar for when I'm keeping a secret. 

"Are you seeing someone?"

God dammit. There is an intense, if brief, moral struggle in my brain for whether or not to tell the truth, before realizing I can stall. "Why do you ask?"

I can practically hear her roll her eyes at that. She's the one I learned this evasive answering from, watching her get grilled by our parents after coming home late as a teenager. "I was just wondering. After talking with mom, it got me thinking. I know you liked your job and you were pretty close with your partner. Seemed like a genuine reason to be upset--not working with him anymore. But when we were out the other day you seemed pretty...happy, I guess. Cheerful even."

"I've been known to be cheerful from time to time, Melissa," I inform her. "And like I said, I still see Mulder, and even get to work with him. And I like teaching at the academy. That's what I did before I was assigned to the X-Files."

"Okay," she ascents. "But are you seeing someone?"

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I'm pretty sure the length of this awkward silence is answer enough, but I decide to go ahead and tell her, "Yes...I am."

She makes a noise that borders on squealing. "I knew it! Who is it? Do I know him? It's James, isn't it?"

I take a deep breath and lie back on the couch. Not that I'll be going into detail; I'm just tired. Working full time, helping Mulder after hours, and trying to carry on a relationship is becoming a little much. Happy as I may be, something's gotta give. Soon. "It is James," I say, unable to stop myself from smiling. He's been a friend of mine since we were kids. His dad was in the Navy with my dad, and his family moved to some of the same places we did. I had brought him to my brother's wedding as my date--but only as a friend. 

"Oh my god, that's great news! I always thought you guys were perfect for each other!"

"To be fair, you think that about every guy I date," I remind her, grinning.

"Yeah, but I really mean it this time," she assures me. "So...how's it going with you two? How long have you been together? Since before the wedding? After the wedding? Why haven't you told mom or I about this?"

My eyes close, wanting sleep. "I guess it's been since a week or two after the wedding? Something like that. Not too long. It's going pretty good though. And you know why I haven't told anyone."

Melissa laughs, "You always did hate girl talk."

"I'm not good at it. And I prefer when it's about other people."

"Well, you fail to realize that the quieter you are, the more interesting your life becomes."

"I've noticed," I sigh.

"Does James still work at that restaurant?"

"James owns that restaurant," I tell her, somewhat relieved to be coming to the original point of this entire part of our conversation. "Unfortunately that's where most of my meals have been coming from lately. He stops by after it closes and brings us food. Or I stop by his place and he's brought stuff for me because he knows I'm usually too busy to eat properly. Kind of explains the weight thing."

"Well, you look great no matter what. And you're obviously happy, so that's a good thing. Happy people tend to eat more and gain weight," she informs me.

"Fantastic," I say flatly. My mind wanders for a moment, wondering at my weight gain despite the extra 'exercise' I've been getting lately with James. But I'm too tired to even try to rationalize it. "Listen Missy, I've gotta go."

"Date?" she asks hopefully.

I sigh through a smile. "No...I'm meeting Mulder for dinner. Which I believe will consist of a salad, and not much else."

"Aww, don't start thinking like that, Dana. You're beautiful. Period."

"It must run in the family then," I tell her, as a way to return the compliment.

"I'm guessing you don't want mom to know about James?"

"God, no. Can you just picture her and his mom together? They'd be planning our wedding by tonight."

"Jesus yeah, you're right. Your secret is safe with me," she assures me.

"Thanks Missy. Talk to you later," I tell her before hanging up.

As I'm heading out the door to meet Mulder, the phone rings. I briefly consider answering it, knowing it's almost definitely my sister calling about something she forgot to tell me, or James, wondering if I'm free for the evening. I know it's not Mulder. He would have called my cell phone. I wait at the door, keys in hand, and listen as my pre-recorded message plays. There is a beep, and then a warm, deep voice comes to my ears, "Hey Dana...it's James..."

Rebuking myself inwardly for the lack of guilt I feel, I close the door and head off to meet Mulder.

**Author's Note:**

> The reference to Scully's weight gain is in no way meant as a criticism. Scully is and always has been beautiful, obviously. It is included here and in later stories as both evidence of Scully's self-confidence, and as a wink and a nod to Gillian Anderson's pregnancy.


End file.
